Kickin' It Wiki:Past Polls of the Month
After digging through the archives this list was created to give a little historic insight into the Poll of the Month on the main page since the creation of the Kickin' It wiki. All polls are still active so vote away. 2015 Polls Jan= What do you think of Milton's seemingly dominant role in Season 4? Love it. I don't mind. What's up with this? |-|Feb= What would you do if the series ends after Season 4? Follow the actors to their new shows. Watch the entire series start to finish. Boycott the Disney XD channel. 2014 Polls Jan= Favorite Winter Pastime? Snowballs, snowmen, and snow angels. Blanket, cocoa, and a book. Family, fresh-baked cookies, and a movie. Snow games, board games, and video games. |-|Feb= Best Valentine's Gift? Chocolate and card. Handful of flowers. Heart-shaped cookies. Romantic dinner. |-|Mar= Best of St. Patrick's Day? Parades. Four-leafed clovers. Leprechauns. Searching for gold. |-|Apr= Best April Fools Prank? Glue a couple quarters to the ground. Make a mashed potato sundae for a friend. Replace cereal in a box with a different kind. Tape a party popper to a sibling's bedroom door. |-|May= April Rains Bring May Flowers; Favorite Flower? Daylilies Roses Daisies Sunflowers |-|June= Best Road Trip? To the mountains. To the beaches. To the cities. To the forests. |-|July= Favorite non-Kick ship? Kilton Jarry Kerry Millie |-|Aug= Favorite Season of Kickin' It? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 |-|Sept-Oct= Do you think that Season 4 will be shorter than the rest? Yes. No. Maybe. |-|Nov-Dec= What do you think of Milton's seemingly dominant role in Season 4? Love it. I don't mind. What's up with this? 2013 Polls Jan= If Jack and Kim got together, what would you do? Cry Scream forever Never shut up All of the above |-|Feb-Apr= Jace or Jika? Jace Jika |-|May= How do you like Season 3 so far? LOVE IT! I MEAN DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED! Hate it! It's ok... |-|June= How much do you miss Eddie? I'm gonna cry. I miss him!!! He was a great character. He was useless. Ehh....kinda |-|July= Worst Kickin' It Episode Wax On, Wax Off Breaking Board The Commercial Best Fight Jack vs. Black Dragons (Wasabi Warriors) Wasabi Warriors and Brody vs. Black Dragons (Wrath of the Swan) Jack vs. Terrorist (Spyfall) |-|Aug-Nov= Who should Kickin' It have a crossover with? Jessie Lab Rats Dog with a Blog Crash and Bernstein |-|Dec= Best Prank? Stealing the principal's turtle Make the plumbing mess up while the principal uses the toilet Putting pink dye in Jerry's shampoo Telling a guy that Kim would kiss him 2012 Polls Jan= Which character are you most like? Jack Kim Milton Jerry Rudy Eddie |-|Feb= If you were in a 70's movie similar to the one in Kung Fu Cop, whose hairstyle would you have? Kim Jack Rudy Jerry Milton Eddie Eddie's lady friends |-|Mar= Which character are you crushing on? Jack Milton Jerry Eddie Kim |-|Apr-May= How do you watch the latest Kickin' it episode? The minute it airs on TV Online As a rerun At a friends house |-|June-July= Rate Season 2 of Kickin' It 5 (awesome) 4 3 2 1 (terrible) |-|Aug-Oct= When Should Jack and Kim get together? A LONG, LONG TIME AGO! NOW! The Season 2 finale The series finale (last episode) |-|Nov-Dec= If Jack and Kim got together, what would you do? Cry Scream forever Never shut up All of the above 2011 Polls June-Aug= Who is you favorite main character? Jack Milton Jerry Kim Eddy Rudy |-|Sept= What is your favorite episode? Wasabi Warriors Swords and Magic All the Wrong Moves Ricky Weaver |-|Oct= Who is your favorite minor character? Marge, the lunch lady Truman, the prankster Smooth, the dancer with smooth skin Bobby Wasabi, the old martial artist, founder of Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy Lonnie, reptile owner |-|Nov= Who is your favorite guest star? Roshon Fegan(Smooth) Austin North(Ricky Weaver) Joel McCrary(Bobby Wasabi) I don't like guest stars. |-|Dec= What's the greatest page on this wiki? The Kick(Kim and Jack) Page Jack's Page The Leolivia(Leo and Olivia) Page Kim's page This Page (The home page)